Love is a Battlefield All it's Own
by Avlbane
Summary: Duo is badly wounded in a battle against OZ.Alone and in pain, he turn to the last source of stability in his life...Hilde Schbeiker. Fluff, angst, Duo pain. rated for blood and language
1. Beautiful Dreamer

A/N: Howdy All! This was just a random act of boredness. It's extra fluffy, so if you don't like don't read. It's pure DuoxHilde. Just cuz they're my favorite couple! Rated for Duo's mouth.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. There I said it happy now?!  
  
Goodbye girl  
  
~*Duo's POV*~  
  
God, she's beautiful. I can't take my eyes off her. Man, if this isn't borderline stalking, I don't know what is! But, I just had to see her again.  
  
I'm standing in the doorway to her room, watching her sleep. It's 1:00 A.M. I just finished one hell of a mission, and have every right in the world to be at home in my own bed asleep at this very moment.  
  
But I'm not.  
  
I'm watching over the most beautiful women in the world while she sleeps. And she doesn't even know I'm here. Damn it, I want so badly just to touch her, hold her, kiss her maybe. But what if she doesn't love me like I love her? Then what? For the first time in my life I'm scared, honest to god, scared as hell, scared. I'm scared she'll reject me.  
  
But what if she doesn't  
  
Slowly, as quietly as I can, I creep into her room. Years of being a thief have their uses. I don't make a sound as I move closer to her. I'm holding my breath through fear of waking her. My Brain is telling me to stop, to just turn and leave, to forget about her, that she a distraction, that she's flexible, that I should be able to kill her in a moments notice, without remorse.  
  
But my heart says keep going.  
  
Wufei is always talking about emotions making you weak. Maybe Heero's right, maybe I am a fool. But I love her. And I could be pronounced the world's biggest jackass for it and I still would never deny it.  
  
I'm standing right above her now. I kneel by her bedside, me head resting on the edge. Her breathing is so soft, so gentl, like everything else about her. I brush a small strand of dark satin-like hair away from her face. She's lying on stomach, one arm near her head the other tucked beneath her pillow. She's wearing a red and black tank top that shows of her slender shoulders and huge ever curve. I can see from her leg that pokes out from beneath the sheets that her pajama pants match. Even in pj's she still looks like a goddess.  
  
Without realizing it, I softly stroke her cheek with the back of my hand. Tears burn my eyes. Been a long time since I cried. I can't do this. I can't let her get attached, if she does care about me. I can't because I could so easily hurt her. I would never be around to protect her. I can't promise her that she'll be safe.  
  
But the thing that bothers me the most is that I can't promise her that there won't be a time that I won't ever come home.  
  
It is war after all. And basically ever body and their brother wants to see our asses shot down.  
  
Softly, I place a small kiss on her forehead, and lean down to her ear, gently whispering the three words I came here to say.  
  
"I love you." I whisper  
  
She stirs slightly. I stand and make my way to the door, turning back once more, before quietly shutting her bedroom door be hind me.  
  
Goodbye, my love, my Hilde  
  
So did ya like? Just a sweet one shot. It's my Gundam fic so, be nice kay? R&R 


	2. Notsohappy Reunion

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam. However I **_DO_** own A Wufei plushie I found at hot topic!

I woke that morning to the harsh blare of my alarm clock. I pushed away the covers as got out of bed and stretched. I was having the dream again last night, the same dream I'd been having every night for the past week. I dreamed that Duo came during the night and kissed me and told me he loved me.

Wake up Hilde; I told my self, like Duo's got a thing for a homely little midget like you. He a freakin' man god for heaven sakes!

Pushing the dream aside I went in to the kitchen to get some breakfast. I had the day off from the shop, so I thought I do some serious vegging. In other words, I had a date with the couch, the TV and an industrial sized box of tissues.

I grabbed a bowl of cereal, and sat down on the couch. I was trying so hard not to think of Duo. But it was hard. I knew my feelings were more than a teenage crush. I had genuine feelings for Duo, but I wasn't going to tell him that. Duo has a weird sense of duty, so no telling what he'd do if he knew my "secret". Besides a guy like Duo deserved way better than me. Duo needs a nice quiet Catholic girl, with NO military connections. Maybe then he could finally have some stability in his life that way.

Pushing that from my mind once more, I flipped on the television to the morning news. They were discussing some new hi-tech air cleaner thingy.

God, I loved having my own place! Duo had forged some stuff and pulled some strings to get me a nice little one bedroom house near the church on L2. He said the crime rate was less over this way and that it would be peaceful. He managed to snag me a nice little car too. It wasn't a sports car but, hey, beggars can't be choosers.

Suddenly, something on the TV caught my attention.

"A rebel was shot down by Oz authorities early this morning. He has since escaped custody and was last seen heading for Colony L2, where he is believed to have rebel connections," the first announcer paused and the other picked up where he left off.

"Please, keep in mind that this man is armed and highly dangerous. Do not attempt citizen's arrest. I repeat, do not attempt citizen's arrest. Contact authorities immediately."

A picture appeared on the screen then and I stared at it in horror. Duo's face was plastered on the television screen below the word wanted. A picture of Death Scythe appeared next to him. My bowl fell to the floor with a clatter.

Duo was out there some where. He could have been hurt or worse. I hoped he was with those other boys at least. They took care of each other. But if he wasn't…oh! I didn't even want to think about it!

Then a thought struck me… why was Duo any where near L2 in the first place? It didn't matter. All I knew was that I had to find him and help him as soon as possible.

I ran to my room, and threw on some clothes. I searched all day and several hours after dark. I searched all his hang outs and any other place I could think of. No one had seen him. Giving up, I went home. The clock on the kitchen wall read 1:30 a.m. I sighed. Maybe Duo had passed L2 by, knowing that they'd search for him here. Throwing down my coat and keys, I headed to my room. I fell in to my bed, not bothering to change, and feel into exhausted sleep.

I woke up with a start. I wasn't sure what had woken me in the first place. I glanced at the clock on the bed side table. The illuminated digital number's read 3: 47a.m. I lay for a moment, trying to remember what I was dreaming.

Then, I heard it. A small rapping at the front door. The only person who would come to me at four in the morning was…

I leapt out of bed and literally made a run for the door. I swung it open and there, in all his haggard glory, stood Duo Maxwell.

His hair had come loose from his customary braid and hung in waves around his knee's he leaned heavily against the door frame. His complexion was pale and he looked so tired… his ever present smile was still in place.

"Heard you been lookin for me babe. What did I do wrong this time?"

"Oh, Duo…" All I could do was stand there.

"That's my greeting? No hug?"

With out another word I threw my arms around him and squeezed with all my might. I felt Duo tense against me and heard the small yelp of pain he tried to conceal.

"Duo, you're hurt."

He leaned heavily against the door frame. His left arm was wrapped around his middle and his face was drawn with pain.

"I'm sorry Hilde. I-I did know where else to go…"

Duo's knees gave and he fell in to my arms, unconscious.


	3. Worry

Ducking her head under Duo's arm, Hilde dragged him into the bedroom. She placed his dead weight on her bed, praying she hadn't hurt him further. She ran into the bathroom, grabbing towels, water, and the first aid kit from under the sink. Kneeling by the bedside, she started to work.

Removing Duo shirt, she got her first look at the wounds. Duo's ribcage was brilliantly discolored in various shades of blue, black, and purple. Hastily wrapped around his abs was a blood-stained strip of cloth. Hilde gasped. God only knew how long Duo had been like this. It made Hilde sick to imagine…

Removing a pair of scissors from the kit, Hilde cut away the bloody bandages to reveal a long slash just below Duo's ribs on his left side. The injury was angry and inflamed and deep crimson blood still oozed forth from it. With gentle hands she washed away the blood that marred the pale skin. Now the wound itself would need cleaning.

Too absorbed in her work, it did not register to Hilde that her patient could still be partially conscious. She pressed the alcohol-soaked rag to Duo's side.

Duo's eyes snapped open. He let out a cry and jerked away form the source of the pain. Instinctively his hand moved to protect the wound, in the process hitting Hilde square between the eyes, and knocking her on the flat of her back.

Duo's eyes darted round the room; confused and disoriented.

"H-Hilde?"

"Yes Duo, it's me," she answered as she regained her composer.

She moved her fingers across Duo's forehead, gently brushing his wet bangs from his unfocused eyes. He was warm. The fever had set in. This was bad.

"Duo, can you tell me what happened."

"Oz troops. A panel in my Gundam came loose. Tore my side open. I-I'm sorry Hilde. Didn't know where else to go," Duo whispered.

'His voice was so weak' thought Hilde as she finished. She helped Duo sit so that she could bind his broken ribs. He winced and let out a moan through clenched teeth. He leaned heavily against her and she could feel the fever's heat already radiating off of him. It hurt Hilde to see him in this much pain.

She helped him lay back down.

"Can I get you anything Duo?" She asked brushing his hair from his eyes once more.

"water"

Hilde nodded and left for the kitchen to get Duo some ice water. Water was a good idea, with the fever and blood-loss he was probably beginning to get dehydrated. She turned in the bedroom door and cast a glance over her shoulder. Duo tossed restlessly. She couldn't help but ask…

Why me?

* * *

You like? RR if you please:) 


End file.
